


Every Moment

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: Free!
Genre: Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still remember the day I first met you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wheezes first rh fic and it's in first/second person omg,,, ironic considering all the shit i talk about first person stories wow. Let me know if you see anything weird or out of place. I've read it so many times I'm probably blind to half the mistakes lmao

     I still remember the day I first met you in a flurry of water and awe. I'd heard of you, but it was the first time I'd ever seen you. My heart pounded and the blood rushed through my veins. Before I knew it, I'd dived in after you. I hadn't known I could lose before, never thought anyone would be fast enough, but instead of becoming something dark and heavy, weighing me down with resent, you became a bright, shining light urging me to chase you and catch up.

     I still remember our first real race, the first time we really swam together. Bright lights made the pool shine, and spectators crowded the stands. Our teammates had finished their laps, and it was down to us. I remember the incredible feeling of being in the water, the rush of swimming as a team. My hand slapped the wall of the pool, and you were off, diving over me in a graceful arc. I remember the weight of the trophy in my arms, and the tears and smiles following our win.

     I still remember the day we first fell apart, my Olympic dreams dripping from my fingers faster than the water I reached for them in. I barely felt your hands reaching to stop me. I couldn't hear your thoughts begging me not to quit.

     I still remember the day we first saw each other again. I still remember the day we first swam together again. We weren't together, we were as far apart as we could've been. I searched for mock, scorn, any bit of feeling in your voice to show you felt something... anything at all, and I didn't find it.

     I still remember the day I beat you, and vowed never to swim with you again. I thought I'd finally set us free from each other. I'd cared too much where you couldn't care less, and it hurt even more when I realized despite everything I still wasn't free.

     I still remember the day you cared, the day I first realized you always had. You chased me down, and I thought I'd only imagined the panic in your voice. You invited me to swim with you, with our team, and it didn't matter whose team I was supposed to be on.  We won; we were disqualified; and I slowly began to believe in my dream again.

     I still remember when you found your dream, and when that dream put you on the stage by my side. I remember our national races, our international races, bringing home medals for ourselves and for our country. I remember long days of practice and too-short nights spent too tired to do anything but lie in each other's arms. I remember shaking so hard with nerves I nearly dropped the ring in your soup. I remember "yes," and barely breathing.

     I still remember the day we first met. I still remember the day we said 'I do," and I still remember every day in between, and every moment spent with you.


End file.
